


Waterfall

by VioletHellfire



Category: Septiplier - Fandom, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Other, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 10:19:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5000983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletHellfire/pseuds/VioletHellfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"And all that I loved,<br/>I loved alone."</p><p>--E.A. Poe</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waterfall

We stood there, just the two of us, side by side.

Never together, though. We were mutual, we were platonic, but never really together. We never could be together. There was a boundary we would never cross. You never saw me like that. Nor would you ever. You couldn't. It never failed to tear a little piece of myself away whenever I had to remind myself of the fact. Of the fact that I would forever go on, dreaming. Of my unrequited affections. Of my never happy ending.

We stood beneath the spotlight, basking in the glow of it's warmth.

I held my face together. I smiled, I waved. We were on display now, in front of hundreds of people. I could feel my hands, cold just beneath the surface, my heart beating in a slow, sedated rhythm.

I remember once when we had held hands. It was a silly, stupid thing.

In that moment though, I could feel my body light up, with the fire of a thousand stars, burning, glowing and bright. I remember feeling that flood of liquid warmth, that breath stopping moment of joy, wrapped so deeply within myself that I felt as if I had died a small, divine death. I never wanted to let go. I wanted to live in this moment, to stop the endless fall of time, and keep it within myself, forever. I felt so pure, I felt so full.

When you left, I felt a greater part of myself go with you. A part that I will never get back. A part that I never even knew I had until that moment. It always belonged to you, though. It always will.

You looked over at me, and smiled.

All at once, my heart fluttered forward, guided by wings and unseen spirit. In that moment, I imagined all of my hopes coming true, and begged with what little I could that it was real, that you meant it, and that you meant it for me. I dared to dream, I dared to feel, and above else, I dared for you.

I knew it wasn't that way, though. I knew it never could be, and that it never will. I slowed my breathing, feeling that familiar novocaine running through my body, stilling my heart, numbing my soul. I could feel it pulse down to my toes, and in through my wrists, until I couldn't feel anything else but the decaying beat within. I slowly felt my chest sink, weighted with the stones of all things left unsaid, and of all things that will never be said.

You would think by now that I would know better. That I would of learned this lesson already. But my naïve hope still holds on to that one part, of the memories we have together, and of the memories we have yet to make. That part of me is so small, yet so strong.

I watched you talk. I watched you laugh. I watched the happiness slide all over you.

My porcelain mask never faded.

I made a silent whisper to myself.     

Why does autumn make me so nostalgic?

**Author's Note:**

> This piece was written in about an hour, after I had listened to the Undertale OST a little too much. 
> 
> It was originally supposed to of been written from the viewpoint of either gentleman, but in the end, it came out a little too ambiguous. I almost feel like tagging it in the way that I did is somehow inappropriate.
> 
> In any case, I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
